


hot day, lemonade (makes a man go WOO-HOO)

by demon_ducks (uruhead)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, M/M, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/demon_ducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't believe it. Some jackass just chained their bike to his. Arin couldn't be more livid, but the worst part is the heat that is roasting him and his frozen groceries. Just wait until they get here, he's going to wring their neck..!</p>
<p>(Prompt:  You locked your bike to my bike and now I have to wait here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot day, lemonade (makes a man go WOO-HOO)

**Author's Note:**

> I found a wonderful prompt in my "to write" tag on tumblr, [which is this link right here](http://alouettesque.tumblr.com/post/107763886683/thrilling-new-au-scenarios-for-your-otps), which says "You locked your bike to my bike and now I have to wait here." I have been wanting to write some Egobang for a while, considering I've been devouring the fics I've found on here thus far...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this adorable trash of these two sun babies

" _Shit,_ " Arin scowled.

The world just wanted to kick him in the pants, didn't it? It's planetary mass just getting into a hut-hut-hike position (oh, yay, football jokes) and just getting ready. Ready to fuck him up. Ready to fucking tackle him through orbit after orbit and then ball-spike his head through a black hole.

In short, life was kicking him in the rear. Bills were too much, gas was too spendy, so Arin cut down on a lot of the things he loved so he could make ends meet. Mainly the easy, fast transport of a car, and the icky-goey cheese pizza at the pizza parlor down the street.

Currently, he stood next to a bus sign with this bike chained to it, making sure that the chain went through both the tires and then around the pole twice, just to make sure his bike or bike tires _would not, at any cost_ be stolen. But this extra security measure was just too good to be true for some people.

His bike was chained to another bike.

Arin's bus was coming in 10 minutes and if he didn't get his bike back, it would be another 15 minute walk from the bus station to his apartment, not to mention having to probably get another bike if this one stayed like this overnight, or over the course of a few nights.

That was two-hundred bucks he didn't have, nor enough energy. The groceries in the canvas bags he carried were already starting to feel soggy in this heat.

" _Fucking great,_ " Arin hissed. He felt a drop of some thawing frozen item drip onto the top of his flip-flopped foot.

Arin looked around, seeing a bougie coffee shop behind him. Air conditioning, but also a sign that says: "No loitering."

So, basically, "buy something or get out." Fine. Whatever. He will sit here at the bus stop with his frozen vegetables melting and bread getting soggy. The peaches in his bag would likely get bruised the more they sat on the hot concrete, but he was shit out of luck until the _fuckhead_ who locked their bike to his came back.

( _If he comes back,_ Arin's panic-brain said. He was too angry to listen.)

 

Twenty minutes. It took this asshole _twenty fucking minutes_ , which was enough time for two of his buses to come meandering past while he could only sit on his hands, to come back.

Twenty minutes was nothing if it were a wait for a meal, or to get the oil changed on a car, but twenty minutes sitting on a bus stop bench with a soggy canvas bag leaking vegetable water onto the hot concrete was _eternity._

**Fuck** this guy.

_Fuck him._

Arin stood up in a huff. Sweaty, angry - no, _drenched_ and _furious_ \- Arin stomped over with his bag of groceries, threw them on the ground with force and got in this guy's face, nearly chest to chest. His groceries were now thoroughly scrapped, nothing left to salvage now that everything was covered in the eggs he had in there.

He was lanky with hazel eyes and hair that was like confetti. Behind his left ear was a pen that had been chewed on relentlessly that Arin wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't gotten right up in there. It was like seeing a cat get scared by a fucking cucumber, just out of left field in a safe space.

"You CHAINED your BIKE to ANOTHER BIKE? What kind of fucking asshat does that? Are you fucking stupid?! I missed two of my buses, my groceries are fucking RUINED, and I have been sitting in this weather for the past HALF HOUR because YOUR SKINNY ASS decided to chain your bike to another bike!"

The man blinked, hands up and pressed against Arin's chest gently. "Woah, woah, man, chill out..."

"Chill out!?" Arin nearly screamed. " _Chill out?!_ Are you fucking kidding me?"

People started to stare, but Arin could only feel the heat from the sun and anger. The other man seemed to be heating up for different reasons, his cheeks turning pink and eyes shifting slightly. The back of Arin's head was reading total signs of social embarrassment, but the fury he felt gave no fucks. "Dude, please, can we not..?"

The man pushed weakly at Arin's chest one more time before he took a full stride backwards. Arin tried to crowd him again, but he had his arms out at their entire length.

"Let's make this civil, let's sit down and talk this through, alright?"

Arin felt fury, wanted to punch this guy out flat on his ass, but the way that the man slowly pulled his hands back, eyes still darting around like he was a nervous dog, made him soften slightly.

He didn't usually snap at people.

Arin could feel the dumb, football-playing planet laugh in his face.

Great.

"I..." Arin's voice was soft, but he bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying anything else stupid. Obviously the other man took this as a good sign.

The man's eyebrows dropped down and he seemed to deflate. "Cool, dude. Awesome. Okay. Let's just..." he stepped over, kneeling down to start to shove some of Arin's groceries back into the canvas bag, bits of eggshells and a couple of smooshed peaches being shoveled back in. Arin was a little starstruck before he was being handed back the bag, soggy and dripping with more than just melting frozen goods.

The man wiped his hands off on his ripped jeans and cleared his throat. "W-why don't we sit down somewhere? Maybe go sit in the shade for a bit, yeah? I, uh, have a car if you need a lift home. I just like to, um, like to ride my bike when I can."

Arin paused before nodding. He followed the man toward the alley next to the bougie coffee shop, smelling the dumpster filled with used coffee grounds and filters, too hot in the sun, bitter and sour.

They leaned up against the wall next to the back door, handle-less and steel. Arin took a deep breath, nearly feeling the acrid air on his tongue.

"I'm Danny."

Arin looked over, seeing him hold out his hand. He looked straight out of an anime, leaning slightly forward and extending his hand almost cutely.

"Or Dan, whatever you prefer."

Arin was awestruck for a second before taking Dan's hand and shaking it a couple of times. His hands were still kind of sticky from the eggs he had salvaged from the concrete sidewalk. "I'm Arin."

"Nice to meet you," Dan said. "I'm sorry I locked my bike to your bike. I didn't really think about it. I, uh, do it all the time and usually am able to get back before... this happens."

"I'm sorry that I blew up. It's been a rough couple of... well, honestly, months, but I, uh, shouldn't have taken it out on you. I don't even know you." Arin ran his fingers through his hair and didn't make eye contact.

Dan was nice. He was a respectable distance away and extended his arm to clasp his shoulder. "Well, Arin, I can buy you a new bag of groceries if you like. Actually - never mind that. I'm _going_ to buy you another bag of groceries, you don't have a say in it. And I'll buy you a new bag, too, since that one, uh, needs a thorough washing."

Dan beamed, and Arin couldn't help but smile a little, too. "Well, I won't say no to food, so I supposed I will have to accept."

It was like letting the sun shine, Dan perking up immediately. He looked younger at a distance, all lean limbs and 80's bands shirts, but the crinkles at the corners of his eyes said a different story. Thirties, maybe. He cheered softly before nodding and herding Arin towards the mouth of the alley.

"To the co-op, then! They have a great sale on pink lemonade right now - do you like pink lemonade? That shit's my fuckin' favorite. I love your shirt, by the way. Sailor Moon is great. Definitely more of a Cowboy Bebop fan myself, but people say I'm biased because of the hair..."

Maybe the planet was just kicking him in this direction for a reason.

(And Dan was right - that pink lemonade is the shit.)


End file.
